What are those ropes for Professor Snape?
by SnapeHermioneFanFicStories
Summary: LEMONS, ATTEMPTED RAPE, don't read if it will offend you. After their war with Voldemort, Hermione returns for her final year. Snape never died. Because of all he did for Harry, she sees him in a different way. Can she handle what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Post Battle. Harry, Ron and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts to complete their final year. After all that happened with the Dark Lord, they were happy to have some normalcy in their lives for once. Hermione could finally focus on what she really wanted…**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Hermione was looking forward to her final year at Hogwarts. She had to meet with all her teachers today to discuss extra course work she bravely took on. After lunch, the last stop, Professor Snape. Hermione made her way slowly to the dungeons. Snape was her least favorite teacher. He was cold, mean and unsympathetic. She walked towards the entrance of his dark classroom.

She knocked on the door.

Snape: _Enter._

His deep voice sent a shiver up her spine.

Hermione: _Good afternoon Sir. Ive come to collect paperwork for the year._

Snape: _It's on the desk, take it and get out._

Hermione quickly hurried over to snatch up a large stack of papers held together by a small paperclip. It was heavier then she expected. She studied the contents inside. Apparently for too long.

Snape: _Leave!_

She snapped out of her trance.

Hermione: _Sorry Sir, have a nice day._

Hurriedly leaving, almost running out of the classroom. She couldn't escape fast enough. Shaking off the depressing feeling of the dungeons, Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor common room where she was joined by Harry and Ron.

Harry: _Professor Slughorn is going to kill me. He piled on the work. Its endless._

Ron: _Well he does fancy you_

Ron said sarcastically with a smirk on his face

Harry: _Shove off Ron._

Ron: _What about you Hermione? Meet with all your Professors?_

Hermione: _Yes. Professor Snape's work is impressive. There must be two years crammed into one folder._

Ron: _Really? He only gave me a final potions test to study for. Thats what he gave Seamus and Ginny as well._

Harry: _Right. Me too._

Hermione: _Curious._

Ron: _What have you done? Come on. Spit it out._

Hermione: _I dunno. I was nice to him after everything he did for Harry last year. Surly that doesn't warrant extra work._

Ron: _Don't feed the fire Hermione, you will get burned._

Ron stood and walked up the stairs, took a sharp left into his dorm and closed the door.

Hermione: _What's with him?_

Harry: _Never mind. Let me see the folder._

Hermione reluctantly handed Harry the massive folder.

Harry: _Bloody hell Hermione. How do you suppose you will finish this by the holidays?_

Hermione rolled her eyes and snatched folder back, annoyed Harry doubted her abilities.

Harry: _Snape is a brave man, a good man. He saved me countless times. He helped defeat Voldemort. He deserves to be treated nicely. But he is still Snape. Cold, dark, foul. He hasn't changed._

Hermione: _I was just hoping he would be different now that he is no longer pretending to be a death eater._

Harry: _Me too, but I guess we will be disappointed. Goodnight Hermione._

Hermione: _Goodnight Harry._

Harry left.

Hermione wondered why the Professor had singled her out, giving her so much work to do. He clearly didn't want her having any free time to wonder about. Tomorrow after breakfast she would go see the potion master in search of an explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast passing ghosts along the way.

Sir Nicholas: _Good Morning children! Hermione! Nice to see you. Holding hands are we? Do I detect a hint of lust between two youngsters?_

Ron and Hermione blushed simultaneously. Hermione giggled.

Hermione: _Yes indeed. Good to see you Sir._

Sir Nicholas floated away greeting other familiar faces as he went.

Ron: _Well that wasn't awkward at all? Are we telling people? You know, about us?_

Hermione: _Of course! Im not ashamed of our relationship._

Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Ron: _Merci._

They both shared a laugh. Together they walked into the Great Hall, spotted Harry, of course with Ginny and sat down next to them. Harry not noticing , was leaning over teasing Ginny with little pecks as she chewed her food.

Ron: _No snogging while I'm around please._

Harry: _Sorry. Ron! You actually make it to breakfast. Hermione, did you have something to do with that? I assumed you would be tired._

Harry winked at Ron. Ron blushed knowing what he meant.

Ron: _We went to bed early._

Harry winked again.

Ron: _Not like that. Shove of Harry._

Hermione blushed as she exchanged anxious looks with Ron. They all ate their breakfast in silence. After they had finished, Hermione parted ways with her red headed boyfriend and once again made her way down to the dungeons. The classroom was locked.

Hermione: _Alohmora_

The door swung open. Hermione walked in. Snape was sitting at his desk reading a potions book. He looked up, very unhappy.

Snape: _You know why doors lock stupid girl? To keep people such like yourself out._

Hermione: _Sir you gave me an incredible amount of work. I can't possibly be the only one. Thats not fair._

Snape: _Thats not fair is it? So?_

Hermione: _So? Why must I do so much more work then everybody else?!_

Hermione was becoming very agitated by the Professors attitude.

Snape: _Because I don't like you Granger. You are a silly little know it all. You walk around this castle like you own it. Just because you helped defeat the Dark Lord does not mean I owe you anything._

Hermione was extremely surprised by this.

Hermione: _You are right. I owe you everything. You saved my best friend. And in extension, you saved me_

Snape: _Stupid girl. Flattery will not change my mind about you. Now go._

Hermione: _But what about the work. I can't possibly do it all._

Snape: _You can and you will. Now Granger, get out of my classroom. I am forced to see you during class. I will not put up with your nagging personality during my personal time. Goodbye._

Hermione left. She contemplated reporting him to Head Mistress McGonagall, but thought better of it. She would simply have to do the work.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione and Ron sat by the fire.

Ron: _Do you want to go to the astronomy tower tonight? We could bring some food and a blanket, look at the stars?_

Hermione: _That sounds lovely. But Ron, we can't let anything happen. You know that._

Ron: _I know Hermione. We are waiting. I'm ok with that. I love you no matter how slow we go. Its you I love, not your body._

Hermione put her head on Ron's shoulder. She was happy he was so patient with her.

Ron: _Would you tell me why? Ive know you forever, you can trust me._

Hermione: _I know I can Ron, its just so personal. I haven't even told Harry._

Ron: _Why would you tell Harry._

Hermione: _He is my best friend, we tell each other everything._

Ron: _Does he tell you about Ginny?_

Hermione: _Honestly Ronald, do you really want me to answer that?_

Ron: _No…I Guess not. But please tell me my love, I would never judge you._

Hermione: _Ive been so focused on school my whole life. I guess when I was finally old enough to be ready, one thing after another came up and it never happened. First it was Voldemort's return, next the Slug Club took up all my time…and after that, destroying all those Horcruxs . I wanted to…with Krum, but something in the back of my mind told me not to._

Ron: _I understand. But what are you afraid of?_

Hermione: _I lost my whole life last year. My parents don't remember who I am. I lost friends. You lost your brother. We lost Dumbledoor. I guess ….Im just scared Ill lose you too._

Ron embraced Hermione as she started tearing up.

Ron: _Im not going anywhere Hermione, you know that. You know how I feel about you_.

Hermione: _I know I know! But after all we have been through, Im scared to let someone in. Something bad always happens._

They sat in silence while Ron hugged Hermione tightly. Together they watched the fire until it was time for bed. Ron walked Hermione to her door, kissed her goodnight and then disappeared into the boy's wings.

Hermione dreamed of Ron. Him touching her bare body, entering her untouched sex. His hands brushed through her hair. He leaned in to kiss her. Their lips touched in sync, moving to the same rhythm. Hermione reached up to brush her fingers through his hair, it had grown in length, it was practically touching her chest as they continued kissing. She pulled away to reveal Professor Snape looking down at her, clutching her body, pulling her in closer.

Hermione woke up in a panic. Had she just dreamed about her Professor?! She brushed it off as stress and went back to sleep. A dreamless sleep.

In class the next day Hermione sat all the way in the back to avoid any unwanted insulting comments from Snape. He instructed them to make a batch of Felix Felicis…or Liquid Luck as it was commonly know by. Hermione was halfway through when she felt the Professor behind her, studying her work.

Snape: _Not the worst Granger. As you were._

Snape made his way back to his desk, eyeing the witch carefully. There was something different today. She was quiet. She didn't answer any of the questions he addressed the class with. Usually her hand was the first one up. Snape promised himself he wouldn't use Legimency again. Not since Voldemort had forced him to teach it to death eaters. But he couldn't help it. He dove deep into Hermione's mind without her knowing. He saw her dream. He saw himself making love to her. He saw her awe in fantastic ecstasy. He looked further. He listened to the conversation between her and Ron by the fireplace. The Professor was shocked. Hermione, was untouched. Pure. A virgin. He couldn't believe it. She had been with the Weasley boy for almost 6 months, and nothing?

Hermione looked up, noticing the Professor staring at her. Snape quickly looked away, but peered back…locking eyes with the young student. Both quickly went back to their business.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

After class, Hermione stayed behind to talk to the Professor.

Hermione: _Sir, I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me._

Snape: _I was, I was very interested in watching you make the potion._

Hermione: _Are you sure that is all?_

Snape: _You dare call me a liar? Get out stupid insolent girl._

Hermione: _Very well, goodbye professor._

She gathered up her things and started to walk out. Suddenly she felt something grab her, forcing her back into the classroom. It coiled around her arms and ankles, covering her mouth so she was unable to speak. It was rope. Enchanted rope was dragging the struggling witch up into the air. Dropping her bag, she was forced to obey the ropes gripping hold. It lifted her up so she was facing the smirking Professor.

Snape: _You don't really want to leave do you little girl?_

Hermione looked at him in horror, still gagged by the rope. Still unable to speak or move.

Snape: _I saw your dream. You want me. You want me to ravish you. You haven't slept with the Weasley boy yet have you?_

Snape bit his lip while looking over Hermione. Examining every curve he could find. Trying to picture what she would look like indisposed. He walked up to Hermione, she was still struggling to break free. He put his face so close to hers she could feel his breath. He whispered in her ear.

Snape: _Im going to fuck you. Im going to destroy your virgin cunt. And you, Miss Granger, are going to like it._

Hermione's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't scream or say no. She prayed someone would burst through the door to save her. But no one did. Snape waved his wand and the ropes lowered her on to the floor, turning her around so she was forced to put all her weight on knees and elbows. Her tight behind stuck up in the air. The ropes coiled tighter around, preventing her from moving. Snape grinned with excitement. He waved his wand again, and Hermione's clothes fell to the ground. She was naked, bound and gagged with the vile Professor just watching her in amusement. Snape knelt down beside her, stroking her long brown hair, pinning it back so he could see her terrorized face. Her eyes were wide, tears streaming down her face.

Snape: _Shhhh Shhh little girl. You want this._

He smiled and placed his hand on her upright behind. It was so smooth, so perfect. He examined it closely. It was the sexiest arse he had ever seen. His hands moved down, to her virgin cunt. Slowly, he began stroking it. Keeping her pink lips together. Hermione winced. Snape began massaging her clit. Rubbing it in a circular motion. Her body tightened, his hands were so cold. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to let her go. But he did no such thing. He spread her lips apart, revealing her hymen.

Snape: _So its true Granger. You really are a pure little girl aren't you. I think we can fix that._

Snape walked in front of her, using the rope to guide her head, he forced Hermione to watch him undress. Slowly, he began removing his robes. Unbuttoning his overshirt all the way down. His clothes fell to the floor. Hermione looked at the now naked Professor. He was pale, almost white. She saw the serpent tattoo on his lower arm. His chest was almost bare except a few strands of jet black hair in the center. Moving down, she saw he was fit. His abs looked rock hard. The professor had been hiding his muscular appearance. Then she moved further down. His cock was also rock hard. Massive. Long. Thick. Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't think her body would accept such a large facile.

Snape: _Im going to fuck you Granger. Until you can't take it anymore. Im going to destroy you._


	5. Chapter 5

Snape started to walk around. Hermione's arse was still angled up, exposing her cunt perfectly. The professor would have no trouble locating his entrance. She started squirming, desperately trying to break free. But it was no use. The ropes were too tight. The more she struggled, the tighter they held her. A rope coiled around her neck , it tightened more with every movement. She was forced to be still.

Snape: _I won't lie to you girl, this will hurt._

With a quick movement, Snape thrust his whole length inside Hermione who let out a loud scream beneath the rope gagging her. He stayed inside her, not moving for a few minutes for her to get used to his massiveness. Hermione was panting. It felt like a billion bees stinging her insides. She was terrified of what was to come. Snape slowly moved out, Hermione winced, tears streaming down her face.

Snape: _I do believe you are no longer pure Miss Granger._

He walked around so she could see him. Sure enough, his manhood was covered in blood.

Snape: _Lets keep going shall we?_

Hermione began squirming more. But the rope fastened around her waste, immobilizing. Snape walked back to her upright arse. He entered her cunt once more, slamming in so far she felt her cervix ache. He pulled out, then back in…slow, making sure not to do too much damage. Hermione was stiff, she was doing everything in her power to ignore the pain she felt in her stomach. Then the Professor picked up speed. Faster and faster, slamming into her. Her arse jiggled with each thrust. Snape bent over, grabbing at Hermione's small perky breasts, not changing pace. He kissed her neck. Bit her, sucked on her. She couldn't help but enjoy the feeling a little. He was so big inside her. Deeper and deeper he went. She moaned in pain with a slight hint of pleasure. She started moving her hips with each thrust, meeting him halfway. The ropes didn't tighten with her movement. In fact, the loosened a bit. She bent over, lower and lower until her head was completely on the floor, her arse strait up. The professor was pounding her so hard she felt it in her stomach. Putting her cheek up against the floor, she reached back with both hands, spreading herself wider. The rope fell off completely , freeing her. But she did not get up. She continued to to hold her cheeks open, letting out moans of pleasure. Snape reached over, grabbing her hair, forcing her to raise up. They were both on their knees now, upright. Snape put his other hand on her neck, squeezing while he slowed his pace. Hermione let out a loud moan. He grabbed her by the waste and flipped her over. Her back now to the ground. He started going faster. Her moans got louder. She reached out, pushing her nails into the Professors back, leaving scratch marks. This sent him wild. Snape grabbed her legs and swung them over his shoulder . He penetrated her even deeper. She let out a yell of pain. He went harder. Forcing himself fully inside. Stretching her tightness. Her body tensed up. Hermione arched her back and let out a cry of pleasure. Snape slammed into her with full force releasing a huge amount inside. She cried out again, shaking with ecstasy. He fell onto her, panting, unable to move. He was so tired.

Snape rolled over onto the floor, expecting Hermione to storm out in a puddle of tears. But she didn't. She stayed where she was, still panting. Then she spoke.

Hermione: _Im not finishing all that work Professor. Its just too much. I will do the assignment you gave everyone else._

Snape: _Fine._

Hermione: _You knew I would like it. You knew I wouldn't stop you._

Snape: _I did._

Hermione: _How?_

Snape: _I see the way you look at me. I know what goes on in your mind. You wanted me to fuck you. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have done it._

Hermione: _But Ron…._

Snape: _That red head is nothing compared to me. You know that now._

Hermione blushed.

Hermione: _Please Sir. Don't tell anyone._

Snape: _Im surprised you would even think that I would. I couldn't. This is forbidden._

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was worried the professor might label her as a slut who slept with teachers to get ahead. She was upset with him for taking her virginity against her will, but at the same time , happy. She liked what happened. Just thinking about it turned her on.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5:**

In the Gryffindor common room that night.

Hermione still felt the pain of the Professor's manhood filling her. She was looking forward to reading a book by the fire. Ron and Harry entered. They were dressed in their Quttich gear. Oh no! She had missed Ron's first game of the year!

Ron: _Where were you! I looked everywhere._

Hermione: _I was with Snape._

She looked away quickly to hide her blush.

Ron: _Snape? That git. Give you a detention did he?_

Hermione: _Uh…Yeah. Detention._

Ron: _Right. I will have words for him tomorrow. That much is sure._

Hermione: _Ron, don't do that. It was fine._

Ron: _What's with you? Just the other day you were going on about how he had it out for you and now you are defending him?_

Hermione: _No! Im not defending him. Im just saying it wasn't all that bad. He lightened my work load. Now I just have to study for the extra potion final like everyone else._

Harry: _Sounds like he fancies you this year._

Harry said extremely sarcastically with a smirk

Hermione blushed

Ron: _Oh shove off Harry. Thats my girl._

They both sat down in a huff. Tired from their victory.

Ron: _Shall we go up to the Astronomy tower Hermione?_

Hermione: _Not tonight. Im a bit lightheaded, I think Ill go to bed._

Ron: _I haven't seen you all day._

Hermione: _Fine, go change._

Ron hurried out to change into his robes. Harry remained on the red velvet couch watching Hermione warm her hands by the fire.

Harry: _Are you sure you are ok Hermione? You look flushed._

Hermione: _Im fine. Just a bit out of sorts._

Harry: _Hermione, Ive known you long enough to realize when something is wrong. Talk to me._

Hermione: _You cant say anything to Ronald. He will hex me into the next century_.

Harry: _Bligh me Hermione what have you done._

Hermione: _I slept with someone…._

She whispered so Harry could barely make out her faint words.

Harry: _Oh bloody hell, are you serious?_

She nodded. Harry's mouth opened. He had so many questions.

Harry: _Well who was it then? Do not say Malfoy._

Hermione giggled.

Hermione: _No, not Malfoy. I can't tell you Harry._

Harry: _Did you mean for it to happen? What about Ron? Are you going to tell him?_

Hermione: _No it was a surprise. I haven't decided what to do about Ron. Me and him never….._

Harry interpreted her.

Harry: _Hang on. Let me get this strait. You and Ron never boffed?_

Hermione: _No._

Harry: _So not only did you cheat on him, you let this other person take your…?_

Hermione nodded agin.

Harry: _Bligh me._

Hermione: _I don't know what to do._

Harry: _Yeah well I wouldn't either. Why didn't you ever do anything with Ron? After Voldemort was vanquished, me and Ginny couldn't keep out hands off of each other._

Hermione: _Great, a mental image I will never forget , thanks for that. And Its a long story, one I prefer not to get into now. The problem is, I liked it. And I want to do it again with this person. He's different. I care for Ron, I do, but…I don't love him._

Harry: _You need to tell him._

Hermione: _Im going to head to the library. Can you tell Ron I'm sorry and Ill see him in the Great Hall at Breakfast?_

Harry: _Right, yeah._

Hermione left with Harry still staring at her. She wasn't going to the library. She was headed towards the dungeons. She scurried quickly down to Snape's office. She would talk to him, hoping he was in a good mood. She opened the door without knocking. He was sitting at his desk, like always, reading.

Snape: _Granger? What are you doing here at this late hour?_

Hermione: _We need to talk._

Snape: _I assume this is regarding what happened earlier?_

Hermione: _Yes. What do you want out of this? A sex partner? Lover? Girlfriend? What?_

Snape chuckled, entertained by the urgency in her voice.

Snape: _Dear child. I looked into your mind and saw your dream._

Hermione: _Yes I already know. That doesn't answer my question._

Snape: _Well if you let me finish a bloody sentence it would. Anyway, I looked years back. You always were intriguing Miss. Granger. Very pretty, very bright. The brightest witch of your age. I wondered what secrets you were hiding in that smug head of yours._

Hermione rolled her eyes. Tiring of his procrastination.

Snape: _I saw how you felt. Proud. Happy. Blissful. But then I looked even deeper….to your inner most desires. I saw myself. I saw you look at me the way a husband looks at his wife. You looked at me with such longing, such passion. And I new I had to have you. I had to feel myself inside you. We had to connect._

Hermione had forgotten she had feelings for they Professor her first years as a student. She was just an adolescent then, but something about him intrigued her.

Snape: _We are opposites, you and I. I am dark, disturbed, lonely. You are surrounded by people who love you, happy, innocent. You were drawn to me as a moth is drawn to a flame. You wanted a taste of the darkness. You wanted to be bad and break the rules. I did not hurt you earlier. I set you free. You cannot say it was against your will. You wanted it._

She had wanted it. Even through the panic she had felt when he tied her up, she enjoyed it.

Hermione: _How can you possibly know what I want._

Snape: _You want someone not like you. You want intense passion that can only be given to you by someone like me. Someone dark. You thought about it many times girl. Don't deny it._

In fact it was true. She had thought about the Professor before. Memories came flooding back to her. She had dreams about him overpowering her with lust. She remembered how much she wanted him.

Hermione _: I do want it. I want you. I want you to do anything to me. Anything._

Snape stood up. Very intrigued by her consent. He slowly walked over to her. Hermione felt his hand move from her hair down her waste and around her hips. Snape's hands held Hermione still. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. He whispered.

Snape: _Tomorrow._

With that, he stood up , walked back to his desk and started to read again.

Hermione: _Ill see you tomorrow Professor._

Snape: _Leave girl._

He winked

Hermione smiled and walked out. She went back to the common room. It was empty, she was relieved Ron wasn't around to scold her for missing their date. She suddenly realized how sore she was. Quickly she slipped out of her robes and into her night time clothing. Thinking about Snape's gentle kiss, she drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6:**

Breakfast flew by, as well as classes. Hermione's last class of the day was potions. Today, Ron and Harry were also attending. This made her a bit nervous but she was not about to miss a class. As she made her way down to the dungeon Harry and Ron joined her. They entered the classroom to find each station with a cauldron already bubbling.

Hermione: _Lets sit in the back._

Ron: _But then I cant hear Snape. Come on now. The front is empty._

The three friends walked to the front of the class. There were first years too. Hermione had completely forgotten they were meant to teach today. Each first year was to be paired up. Snape walked in.

Snape: _There will be no wand waving, or silly incantations in this class for the first year students. Pick a seventh year….hurry up now._

All the first years ran towards Harry. Harry chose a young girl named Aura. Hermione was paired with a little black haired boy names Serpius. He reminded her of Snape.

Snape: _We don't have all day. Teach the first years how to brew Poly juice potion. Each day you will tend to it with your young friend. In a month, you lucky seventh years get to drink what they have come up with and see if it was a success. 100 points will be awarded to the house that is able to pull it off. Miss Granger successfully brewed this particular potion her second year with no assistance. You have a good teacher Serpius._

Ron leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear.

Ron: _He just complimented you. What are you playing at?_

She whispered back.

Hermione: _We just talked. He must have listened._

Ron: _Right, well, its weird._

Hermione: _Ill say._

They lesson went on. The youngsters trying to cram all the information they could into their heads. Hermione and the Professor would exchange seductive looks every now and then when they unintentionally made eye contact. Hermione was staring at the sexy dark Professor. She knocked into the cauldron, spilling the brewing potion everything.

Snape: _10 point from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement. Detention..here…7pm. Don't be late._

Hermione: _Yes professor. I wont be late._

Ron leaned over

Ron: _I had something special planned for tonight. Why did you have to go and be clumsy._

He chuckled.

Hermione: _Im sorry, how about tomorrow? I need to talk to you anyway._

Ron: _What about?_

Hermione: _We will talk tomorrow._

She walked away in search of an elf to come clean up the spilled potion.

After dinner, Ron left to go back to the dorm. Harry stayed behind with Hermione.

Hermione: _Why are you looking at me like that?_

She noticed Harry was smirking at her from across the table.

Harry: _Its Snape isn't it?_

Hermione: _I beg your pardon._

Harry: _You had sex with Snape didn't you._

Hermione: _SHHH! Keep it down would you._

Harry: _So I was right! Good God Hermione what were you thinking!_

Hermione: _I didn't start it, he forced me._

Harry: _He forced you? Hermione, you have to report this._

Hermione: _No no no, he didn't. I mean, initially it may have seemed that way but he wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. He knew I wanted him to. It wasn't assault. I wanted it._

Harry: _So detention tonight…thats code word for sex huh?_

Hermione: _I guess so. We planned on meeting tonight anyway. I guess that was his way of validating out time together._

Harry: _Severus Snape….who would have thought a good girl like you._

Hermione: _You have no idea what goes on in my head. You cannot tell Ron…or Ginny. Harry you must promise me this stays between us?_

Harry: _I promise._

Hermione: _If any one found out, Snape could be sacked._

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione: _Im serious Harry. I think he may care for me._

Harry burst out laughing

Harry: _Care for you? Thats funny. That man couldn't care for his own mother if he wanted to._

Hermione: _Stop that this instant. Im fond of him. Thats all that matters. You hurt him, you hurt me._

Harry: _Alright, fine. I wont talk. But you owe me._

The two grinned at each other. They stood up and walked out of the great hall.

Hermione: _Well its almost seven, I better get going._

Harry: _Good luck, don't let him break you._

Hermione: _Don't worry, I can handle myself. Go have fun with Ginny._

Harry: _I don't think I would be able to, just thinking about you and Snape …..ew._

Hermione: _Oh shut up! Bye_

Harry: _Bye Hermione_

Harry winked at her and grinned


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

Hermione walked fast to the dungeons. She was excited….anxious. She had no idea what she was in store for. That scared her but at the same time she was exhilarated. She walked into the dark classroom. Nothing in sight. It was almost pitch black except a glow coming from Snape's quarters. She had never been back there. He usually had the door sealed closed with some sort of enchantment only he could open. She hesitantly walked toward the back, the glow became more prominent. She peered through the door. It was beautiful. There were candles everywhere, slowly moving about, floating in the air. Bright sparks danced around the burning flames. She entered further, now standing in the center of the room. The candles changed course, dancing around her like fireflies. It was beautiful magic. She was too busy gleaming at the beauty above her to notice the tall figure behind her. Snape's arms wrapped around her waste, his head fell on her shoulder. She leaned her face in, seeing his silhouette looking up at the lights. She kissed his cheek. He turned his head, slowly. He inched his way little by little, closer , peering down at her lips. They were so plump, so kissable. They both slowly moved in, peering up back and fourth between eyes and lips. Hermione turned her head slightly, their lips touched. Instantly her stomach turned. She was overcome with passion. She felt as though they were standing on top of a mountain. Every part of her body was tingling. She wrapped her arms around the Professors neck pulling him down, in closer to her. She kissed him harder. He reciprocated, sliding his tongue in to her mouth. She met him with her own. Hermione had never been kissed like that. Sure, both Krum and Ron had kissed her many time….but she never felt this light. She was floating. No worries, no problems. Just pure joy. Their kiss continued, it was slow, passionate. Feeling every crevice of her lips, Snape pressed against hers, over and over…very cautiously as not to move to fast. He pulled away, only slightly so their noses were touching. They looked into each other's eyes.

Hermione was dragged in by a black cloud. She saw herself sitting in the Great Hall. It must have been fourth year because Victor Krum was next to her, enjoying a steak. Under the table they held hands. The black cape swooshed her to another view. This time she was in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron was next to her. A deep blue wave fell over them, leaving them soaking wet. They instantly came together and passionately kissed. It was their first kiss. The blackness took Hermione again, to the previous week. She was arriving at Hogwarts for her final year. As she stepped out of the carriage, she smiled with glee, happy to be home. The black swooped in front of her once more…pulling her our of her trance, bringing her back to reality. Snap's face was so close to hers. A tear had fallen down his cheek. She wiped it away gracefully.

Hermione: _What was that?_

Snape: _That was Legilimency._

Hermione: _But how?_

Snape: _Because I allowed it. Ive thought about you often, watched you. You are beautiful._

Hermione: _You mean those scenes were things you witnessed. They pained you?_

Snape: _Yes. They pained me._

Hermione: _But why._

Snape: _You know why silly girl_.

Hermione: _You care for me._

Snape: _Yes._

Hermione: _After all this time?_

Snape: _Always_

She smiled, and hugged him.

They both reclined back on his bed, admiring the floating candles.

Snape: _Hermione. About what I did…._

Hermione: _I wanted it, you did nothing wrong._

Snape: _I went about it the wrong way, I should have told you how I felt._

Hermione pressed her lips against his, he kissed back.

Hermione: _Hush now_

Snape smiled and held her close. For hours they lay there, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go.

Snape: _Its almost time for you to return to your dorm Miss Granger._

Hermione: _I suppose, or we could stay here and …._

Snape: _And what?_

Hermione: _You know._

She smirked, teasing him.

Snape _: As lovely as that would be, you need to heal. Our previous encounter must have taken a lot out of you. I want you healed up_

Hermione: _I liked what happened. I like seeing your dark side take over._

Snape: _I have your permission to do as I please next time?_

Hermione: _Yes, do what you will with me. I can take it._

Snape: _Sweet young girl. You are brilliant aren't you?_

Hermione: _I am. I should go. Ron will be wondering where I am. Ive been here for hours._

Snape: _Yes, go now. Just know I cant bear to see you with him._

They embraced again. Hermione walked out, leaving the Professor laying on his bed. She looked back at the dark figure. As she walked, the lights faded. She was sure he must have fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to find Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting at their usual spot by the fire. Ron looked worried. He noticed Hermione enter. Ron stood up, hurried over and hugged her.

Ron: _There you are. Stop making me worry about you so much!_

Hermione: _Sorry, Snape had me clean the whole classroom. It was never ending._

Ron: _Ruddy git. Why do you put up with his horrible treatment?_

Hermione: _I used magic, it wasn't a big deal. Not a long of work. Just very time consuming._

Harry: _Alright there Hermione?_

Harry signaled Hermione with his eyes, making sure Snape hadn't hurt her.

Hermione: _Never better._

She smiled back at him. Then turned to Ron.

Hermione: _Can we talk?_

Ron: _Sure, astronomy tower? Its about time we get there._

Hermione: _No, um..lets just go sit in the hallway, so no one bothers us._

Ron: _Alright._

Ron turned to Harry and Ginny who were cuddling on the sofa.

Ron: _Goodnight guys._

Harry and Ginny: _Goodnight._

Ron followed Hermione into the corridor where they took a seat on some nearby steps.

Hermione: _Ronald, I care for you a great deal. I really do. You make me smile. You make me forget about work and school. You make me human. I am so grateful to have you in my life. But I thi….._

Ron cut her off

Ron: _Are you breaking up with me?_

Hermione: _Can I finish talking?_

Ron: _It's a yes or no question Hermione. Are you breaking up with me?_

Hermione dropped her head down and whispered.

Hermione: _Yes._

Ron leaned back and pushed his hands into his face.

Ron: _I love you Hermione. How can you do this?_

Hermione: _Im sorry, Ron Im so sorry. I just cant do it anymore._

Ron: _Can't do what?_

Hermione: _I misspoke. I just don't want to be in a relationship right now. Not during out last year. Its exhausting._

Ron: _No tell me. What cant you do?_

Hermione: _Just let it go. I didn't mean to say it like that._

Ron: _Hermione._

Hermione: _Fine. I can't be intimate with you. Im just not comfortable enough. Ive known you almost 7 years and yet still I find myself shying away from your physical advances. Its not working for me. Im sorry._

Ron: _I see._

Ron got up and left her sitting in the corridor. She felt guilty but it had to be done. Her heart wasn't in it. It never had been. Hermione stood up, shaken from their talk but managed to find her way through the common room, through the dorm and on to her bed. She didn't bother undressing. She sunk into the bed as if she was drowning in it. She didn't realize how tired she was. Within minutes, Hermione was sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9:**

Hermione was awakened by a strong sensation. She felt pressure. It felt good. Keeping her eyes closed, still half asleep, she let herself sink into it. It burned between her legs, she was leaking fluids. She let out a moan but was quickly hushed by a hand covering her mouth.

Snape: _Shh little girl. Wouldn't want to wake anyone up. Get up. Come with me._

Hermione: _Bloody hell Professor what are you doing here?!_

Hermione sat up in bed finally realizing what was happening. She was awake for sure now.

Snape: _Just come with me._

He took the sleepy witch by the arm, pulling her out of bed.

Snape: _Be quiet._

Hermione whispered.

Hermione: _Yes sir._

They made their way out of the common room, through the halls and down to the dungeons. Snape quickly closed the door behind him, enchanting it..ensuring no one would burst in unannounced.

Snape: _Lay on the bed._

Hermione did as she was told. Snape undressed her. He was obviously anxious to be inside her. She watched as the Professor undressed himself. God he was handsome. His pecks were well formed. His pale skin glistened in the moonlight shining in from the window above the bed. His hair perfectly shaping his face.

Snape: _Miss Granger, you have been a bad little witch haven't you. Poking about. Little know it all. I think it's time you were taught a lesson._

Snape moved on top of her, pulling her hair back so her head was forced on the bed. She winced.

Snape: _You will refer to me as Sir. Do you understand?_

Hermione: _Yes._

Snape: _Yes, what?_

Hermione: _Yes, Sir._

Snape: _Good girl._

He released her hair. He grabbed her wrists and forced her arms above her head.

Snape: _Keep your arms here._

Hermione did as she was told.

He softly brushed against her face with his hands, moving down to her small perky mounds and gripped one in each hand. He was straddled over her now. She could see him growing the more he touched her. She felt a sharp pinch on her right nipple. The professor had his teeth bearing down every so slightly. She arched her back with pleasure. He bit down harder and pulled. She moaned. He rubbed his tongue around, moving in a circular motion. He moved to the other side and bit down. Her nipple instantly hardened. Snape smiled with delight. He moved on…kissing her stomach. He felt her hands come down on to his hair. Suddenly he stopped and looked up.

Snape: _I told you to keep your arms up._

He forcefully picked her up and thew her over his knee, spanking her small arse..hard. She winced in pain, but smiled.

Snape: _Now do as you are told…back in position._

Hermione laid back down, arms above her head.

Snape: _Open your legs._

He stood at the foot of the bed, watching the young witch obey. She opened her legs wide. He saw her pink cunt , soaking , ready for him. Snape leaned over Hermione, bringing his face close to hers, whispering in her ear.

Snape: _Im going to fuck you so hard. You wont be able to walk tomorrow._

Hermione whispered back.

Hermione: _Fuck me , Sir._

Snape smirked. Violently, he flipped her over so her stomach was pressing against the bed.

He kissed her back, moving lower each time. He licked her arse, guiding his tongue down, into her pink cunt. She moaned. He dove his tongue into her , as far as he could. She let out a sigh of pleasure. He made his way to her clit, spreading her lips open with his fingers. Snape moved his tongue lazily around. He could feel her body tense. She was close. He fastened his pace, moving around and around her little clit. He felt her juices increase as she let out a loud moan. He licked up her sweet heat. He stood up and entered her from behind, slowly. She gasped. He pushed further in until he hit her cervix. He pulled out, slowly…feeling himself inside her. He couldn't wait. He slammed back in and began pounding her as hard as he could. She moaned louder and louder. He reached forward, pulling her hair. She was now on her hands and knees with her head being pulled back my his tight grip. Snape spanked her over and over until there were hand prints. She liked it. She liked when he was bad to her. He pulled out and laid down on the bed.

Snape: _Ride me._

Hermione quickly straddled the Professor, lowering herself slowly onto him. He held her waste and pushed so he could penetrate her deep. She flung her head back, gasping at the feeling. She went up and down slowly at first but then began to pick up speed. Snape was clutching her waste, forcing her to come down and take him all in. She could barely stand it. Fast and faster she rode him, crying out. He felt himself throbbing, she was so tight, it felt so good. Never had he felt this good before. With a long moan, he came deep inside her. She felt his warmth enter her. Her body tensed as she was taken over by a mind blowing orgasm. Together they let out a sigh. Hermione collapsed into his open arms. He kissed her head.

Hermione panted as she listened to the Professors heartbeat. He was so cold. His skin felt like ice. She sat up and looked into his eyes.

Hermione: _When was the last time you were with someone?_

Snape: _Years._

Hermione: _Don't you want to experience more?_

Snape: _I don't need more. I have you._

Hermione: _But I am so inexperienced. You could find someone who met your needs easier._

Snape: _Its not just about being physical dear girl. Its about feelings. Its about knowing someone, trusting them. Yes, you have much to learn. Based off of our two encounters, you will be easy to_

 _teach._

Hermione: _We still have all year. How will we hide this. What even is this?_

Snape: _This is special Hermione. But unfortunately you are correct. We do need to hide this. What do you propose. I cannot give you detention every day. That will raise suspicion. Ive never taken a linking to a student before. If anyone sees me be kind to you, it will bring up questions. I must treat you like everyone else in public. You understand that?_

Hermione: _Yes. I wont take it personally. I know how you feel. Harry knows._

Snape looked at her, not believing it.

Snape: _Right._

Hermione: _Im serious, Harry knows. He saw the way you were looking at me in class._

Snape: _Will he say anything?_

Hermione: _No, I don't think so._

Snape: _You must be sure._

Hermione: _I trust him. Thats enough_.

Snape: _If he tells McGonagall Im finished._

Hermione: _I know that, he won't._

Snape: _Alright._

He glanced at his pocket watch.

Snape: _Dear girl you have been here too long. You must get back to your dorm so no one realizes your gone. Filch prides himself on catching students out of bed._

Hermione started to stand up but Snape pulled her back in, on top of him. He brushed her hair aside, looked into her eyes and kissed her lips.

Snape: _You make me weak._

Hermione: _You make me strong._

They both giggled. Hermione stood up and with a wave of her wand she was fully dressed. Snape still lay in bed naked. He was comfortable showing himself off. At least with her. Hermione walked towards the door and peered back.

Hermione: _Ill see you in class Professor._

Snape smiled. Hermione walked back to her dorm with a large grin. It was almost breakfast. But she was hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep as she had first period free. Then it would be time for potions with Harry and Ron. As she lay in bed, the thought of seeing Ron pained her. She had hurt him so much. Her best friend. Her eyes closed, she needed to sleep. She allowed herself to sink into her bed, wrapping up in her covers…she drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

The next few months at Hogwarts were the best of Hermione's life. At least a few times a week, she would sneak out of her dorm and make her way down to the dungeons….almost being caught by Filch on many occasions. She enjoyed her time with her dark man, Snape. She was sad they couldn't be public. She wanted to walk down the halls holding hands, to sit in his lap in her common room. Go to Hogsmead and the Three Broomsticks together. She grew impatient for the year to end, when they could finally be together. On one afternoon Hermione went down to see the Professor. She approached his classroom and heard voices. Quietly, she stood outside and listened.

Professor McGonagall: _Severus this is serious._

Snape: _I disagree, this is not an issue in my opinion._

Professor McGonagall: _How can you say that. She's just a child._

Snape: _No. She's not a child. She's a young woman. A beautiful young woman whom I love very, very much._

Hermione gasped silently, he had said he loved her. Who else could he be talking about?

Professor McGonagall: _Severus. I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you have done._

Snape: _I will not brush her aside. She is everything to me._

Professor McGonagall: _She is a girl. She cannot possibly know what she wants._

Snape: _She does. I looked into her mind and saw it. She isn't as you would think. She is mature beyond her years._

Professor McGonagall: _Nonetheless, I have no choice but to ask you to leave._

Hermione burst in.

Hermione: _No! You cant sack him. Professor McGonagall please. You know me. You know him. He was Dumbledoor's right hand man in defeating Voldemort. He saved this school and you repay him with a sack not even a year later? You owe him your life. This man, alone…saved us. He protected Harry for years. He risked his life over and over just to see that Harry was safe. He saved my life too. And yours._

Snape, head low, flashed a smile her way.

Professor McGonagall: _Miss Granger surely you know the rules. You are head girl and the highest ranking witch at this school. Im ashamed of you._

Hermione: _All those titles and you still don't believe him…..or me. You don't believe he cares for me, nor I him. You just believe he is using me. After all he has done. Let him be. Let us be._

Professor McGonagall sighed. She didn't want to sack him, but it was her duty as Head of Hogwarts to abide by the law.

Professor McGonagall: _Im sorry, I have to. I have no choice._

Hermione: _You have a choice. Does anyone else know about this? How did you find out?_

Professor McGonagall: _Filch saw you sneak into his classroom in the middle of the night. He and I are the only ones who know. Ive instructed him to keep his mouth shut._

Hermione: _Please._

Hermione walked over to Snape, and held is hands tightly.

Hermione: _I love this man. I want to be with him._

Snape jerked his head, looking down at the begging witch. He was so happy to hear her say the words. Professor McGonagall looked back and fourth from his face to hers, then down at their intertwined hands.

Hermione: _It hasn't affected anyone. It hasn't affected my work or his teaching. I am of age. Its not against the law._

Professor McGonagall: _But it is against Hogwarts rules._

Hermione: _Please Professor. Let us be._

Professor McGonagall sighed. She looked defeated.

Professor McGonagall: _Alright. You must not let it get in the way of anything. If I see even the slightest disturbance, you will both be banished from the grounds. Understood? Im putting my job on the line here. Do not make me regret it._

With the final word she stormed out. Snape and Hermione looked at leach other and embraced.

Snape: _So its true? How you feel about me?_

Hermione: _Yes._

Snape: _Dear girl….._

They kissed.

Hermione: _Where do we go from here?_

Snape: _We live out lives in secrecy until the end of the year. Then we can go wherever you want. I will leave Hogwarts and follow you. Ive fulfilled my purpose. You must do the same._

Hermione: _You would do that for me? Leave all this behind? Your home?_

Snape: _Of course. Home is wherever you are._

They both smiled, hugging each other tightly. They never let go.


	12. Epilogue

**EPILOUGE:**

Hermione sat by the fire, reading a book in the Gryffindor common room. It was almost time for the students to go to bed. Being Head Mistress of Hogwarts had its perks. She could go anywhere, anytime. The clocked chimed 10. Time for lights out. Hermione stood up, her dark green and gold robes falling down around her ankles. She walked out into the corridors, examining the artwork that covered every inch of the walls. She heard a voice behind her.

Severus Snape: _Taking a little walk, in the moonlight are we?_

Hermione: _Yes, I was just admiring the art. Its fantastic. Ive never really taken the time to look._

Severus Snape: _Look fast._

Hermione: _In a rush are we Professor?_

Severus Snape: _Just want to retire. Im tired._

They heard footsteps approaching them from behind. A little first year popped into sight. His name was Gus.

Gus: _Pardon me Professor Snape, I seem to be lost. I cannot find my way back to the Gryffindor common room. Can you show me the way?_

Hermione: _Certainly, one moment._

She turned.

Hermione: _Ill only be a moment, will you wait here?_

Severus Snape: _As you wish Professor Snape._

Gus: _Goodnight._

Hermione: _Come with me young one._

They started walking towards the Fat Lady.

Hermione: _How has your first week at Hogwarts been?_

Gus: _Brilliant! Professor Snape taught me how to bewitch the mind of a toad the other day! It was just fascinating._

Hermione: _Did he now? That husband of mine sure has a thing for potions._

Gus: _Does it ever get confusing? You both being named Professor Snape?_

Hermione: _You will soon learn the older students refer to us as the "He-Snape" and "She-Snape". Much less complicated that way._

Gus: _Thats wonderful. Did you attend Hogwarts as well?_

Hermione: _I did, all seven years._

Gus: _Did the "He-Snape"?_

Hermione: _Yes, he did._

They arrived at the Fat Lady's entrance.

Fat Lady: _Password._

Hermione: _Lemon Sherbert ._

The fat lady opened the door for Gus.

Gus: _Thank you Professor, Ill be going to bed now._

Hermione: _As you should, goodnight boy._

Hermione turned back as the Fat Lady sealed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She found her husband waiting just where she had left him

Severus Snape: _Shall we?_

Hermione: _Yes, I don't know what it is, but Gus reminds me a lot of Harry._

Severus Snape: _We should introduce him to Eileen, they are both first years, Im sure they would get along wonderfully._

He said sarcastically.

Hermione: _You just love torturing our daughter don't you?_

Severus Snape: _It never gets old._

The couple laughed. Hand in hand they walked to their quarters, at the top of the eagle staircase.

Hermione: _I wonder who fell asleep first, Hagrid or Monica._

Severus Snape: _Two golds on Hagrid._

They entered their bedroom. In a rocking chair was a large grey bearded giant. Hagrid. He was holding a tiny baby. Both fast asleep. Severus pulled Hermione in close, looked down at her and kissed her deeply.

Severus Snape: _We did alright Miss. Granger._

Hermione: _Lets wake him up, get Monica to bed and go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow._


End file.
